Jubileena Bing-Bing
Jubileena Bing-Bing is a character within the game Sugar Rush. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both she and Taffyta Muttonfudge are unlocked by completing the first track, Sweet Ride. She seems to be themed around the Maraschino Cherry Pie. Her signature kart is the Cherriot. She is voiced by Josie Trinidad. Appearance Jubileena Bing-Bing is a pretty, young racer characterized by her candied cherry theme. She has bright crimson hair with front bangs and pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head. She additionally wears a sugared cherry helmet for racing. She wears a white shirt with two cherries on it, and it is topped by a small red jacket and frilled red skirt. Her leggings are a lighter shade of deep pink and she wears ruby-coloured boots. Jubileena has medium reddish skin and mahogany eyes. Biography Jubileena Bing-Bing: The Icing On The Cake "One look at her racing car and it's obvious that Jubileena is as sweet as a cherry pie. Her cheerful smile and her enthusiasm are really contagious. Despite being one of the best racers of Sugar Rush, she doesn't always aim for the finish line. Winning is nice, but in the end, the only thing that really matters is love!" Personality Jubileena makes her first appearance on the racetrack, where she is paying a gold coin to enter the Random Roster Race. She is effervescent and enthusiastic, dancing and skipping as she yells, "Oh, yeah!" When Ralph-the monster- appears covered in taffy, she can be seen cowering behind her kart, and then shrieking in panic as she jumps up and down. Jubileena later appears in the junkyard with the other racers and Vanellope. She is the first one to follow Taffyta into mocking Vanellope and destroying the Likkity Split, suggesting she is easily influenced. She only says one line in the entire movie here: "Oh no! I g-g-g-glitch too!" In the Random Roster Race, she gets à la moded by Adorabeezle early on in Gumball Gorge. At the end of the movie, she expresses shock and then horrified crying when Vanellope is revealed to be their Princess and jokes about their execution; afterwards, though, she and the other racers happily accept Vanellope as both a friend and ruler. Jubileena makes her last appearance at Calhoun and Felix's wedding. Memorable Quotes "Oh no! I g-g-g-glitch too! (Making Fun Of Vanellope) (When Jubileena's Name Is Called; Although Not Really A Line) "Oh, yeah!" Images Cherriot.png|The Cherriot, Jubileena's kart. Jubileena.png|Jubileena and her Cherriot. Jubileena Game Stats.png|Jubileena's stats from the Sugar Rush online game. JBB CHAMP.png Jubileena_Bing-Bing_Wallper.png JubileenaDoll.jpg|Jubileena figure. Jubileena Plush.jpg|Jubileena plush. Jubileena Racer.jpg Jubileena Racer Box.JPG Jubileena Pin|Jubileena pin. CrumbelinaJubileenaOSR.jpg|Jubileena and Crumbelina giggling in "One Sweet Race". wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3891.jpg bscap0432.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3927.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3989 (4) - copia.jpg ohyeah.png|"Oh yeah" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4218.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4226.jpg|With Minty, Taffyta and Crumbelina, Jubileena is angry with Vanellope to be a glitch, before he came Ralph wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4228.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4245.jpg|Jubileena is very scary because she see the "Monster" (Ralph) wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4830.jpg Angry_Jubileena.jpg|Jubileena is rolling her eyes at Vanellope wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4927.jpg tumblr_mi516oDstW1qfujrjo5_500.png|Jubileena making fun of Vanellope tumblr_mi4r2dp3ug1qfujrjo1_500.png tumblr_mi4yiiQpRv1qfujrjo1_1280.png bscap0483.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4973 (4).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4982 - copia (2).jpg|Jubileena is running of Ralph GirlsEscapeUnplugging.png|Jubileena, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna flee from Sugar Rush into Game Central Station. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9063.jpg tumblr_mi516oDstW1qfujrjo4_400.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9203.jpg tumblr_mi516oDstW1qfujrjo3_1280.png alamode.png|Jubileena after being Ala-moded wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10529.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10530.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10569 - copia (2).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10780 (2).jpg bscap0493.jpg tumblr_mi516oDstW1qfujrjo2_500.png bscap0499.jpg bscap0506.jpg Cherry pie.png|Cherry pie Maraschino cherry.png|Maraschino cherry Names in Other Languages Trivia *When all the racers are paying their fee for the race it appears that her recolour pays for her as she manages to get to her kart (next to Taffyta) by the time her name is announced and does a spin. *Her figure has red eyes and pale skin, as opposed to her deeper colored complexion in the film. *In the scene where King Candy lies about the game being unplugged, Jubileena is seen amongst the crowd, running over to Adorabeezle Winterpop and Snowanna Rainbeau. They then join hands and huddle together in the chaos of Game Central Station. *She is the only racer to be outdone by her recolor. *Her plush smells like cherries. *In the music video for when can I see you a gain a dancer is based around her. Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers J Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers